Oscar Perspective
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Wreck it Ralph describes being nominated and lost the Oscar for Best Animated Feature. My first Wreck it Ralph one-shot. Hope ya enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This came to me after I heard 'Wreck it Ralph' lost the Oscar for Best Animated Feature. So, I figured that it would be best to give Ralph his own perspective. Hope ya like!

* * *

Oscar Perspective

by: Terrell James

February 24, 2013-Backstage at the Academy Awards

Wreck-It-Ralph: (walks to the stage) Hello.

Interviewer: Mr. Ralph, sir...

Ralph: Just call me Ralph...unless you perfer Stinkface.

Interviewer: Ralph, sir...first of all, congratulations on getting nominated for 'Wreck-It-Ralph'. I'm sure it must've been exciting for you.

Ralph: Actually, I'm not that thrown off by winning an Oscar. When I first heard it, everyone kinda thinks that I might have a shot at it, but at the same time...I didn't really expect anything to come for me. I mean, I'm only an arcade game villain who tries to be a good guy after spending 30 years as a bad guy.

Interviewer #2: Ralph, sir...you looked very disappointed when 'Brave' took the Oscar for Best Animated Feature over you and other animated features. Can you express that moment for us?

Ralph: Who took home the Oscar? (chuckles) Just kidding. Um...I was a little disappointed when I didn't win, but at the same time, I wasn't really surprised that another Pixar movie won as it always does every year.

Interviewer #3: How did you react when you first heard that you were nominated for an Oscar?

Ralph: Honestly? I told a few friends of mine to give me something to wreck to make sure they're joking.

Interviewers: (chuckling)

Ralph: Nah, I actually got really excited and Vanellope spread the word about it on her 'Sugar Rush' Facebook account. She just can't stop tweeting about this whole Oscar thing. Just a few minutes ago, she sent out very random tweet rants about how we lost to 'Brave'.

Interviewer #2: What kind of tweets she said?

Ralph: I think it's best that I don't repeat what she tweeted.

Interviewer #3: Ralph...if you would've won, what would be the first thing you would've done?

Ralph: Uh...if I had won...and this would be really embarassing to say; I would burst out crying if I won the Oscar and say 'you really like me' a lot...and probably ramble on.

Interviewer #2: That would've been something, wouldn't it?

Ralph: Yeah, you said it.

Interviewer #4: Every year, Disney Animation express a huge amount of tweets about how a great film receives an Oscar nod for Best Animated Feature and most of them would be in a mixture of appreciation and others for ultimate rants about being nominated and then losing to Pixar. Which ones are you?

Ralph: I'm more of the appreciative one. People at Disney make a huge deal that Pixar wins over them and probably other films. Me, I'm just really grateful that people like Wreck-It-Ralph a lot and that there's people and kids that love it halfway across the world.

Interviewer #3: I understand that they're gonna be a sequel to 'Wreck-It-Ralph'. True or false?

Ralph: Next question. (winks) I've heard it from a few people around the studio and that I might experience adventures in regards to online games and such. Don't know when we're gonna start, but I'm sure the arcade game villain or ex-villain will see what this online game world is like.

Interviewer #2: Are you still disappointed that you didn't win both the Golden Globes or Oscar for Best Animated Feature?

Ralph: Nah, I'm cool with it. People who like 'Wreck-It-Ralph' really make a big fuss about me losing both awards and go on a rant about it saying that we deserved to win and at some point...made some death threats to Pixar about winning 'Brave'.

Interviewer #3: How did you hear about it?

Ralph: Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, YouTube...it's cool that they defended my movie, but I'm not too bothered by it. Besides, I've got a Critic's Choice Award and that's good enough for me.

Interviewer #4: So what are you doing afterwards?

Ralph: Probably just attend this Oscar afterparty...but Vanellope's on a boycott for the Oscars and said that she's gonna have her own afterparty called the Anti-Oscars boycott afterparty to celebrate our movie.

Interviewer #1: All righty. Thanks for your time?

Ralph: We're done? Okay, see you guys later. (walks away)

* * *

So...how'd you like? Do you guys think Wreck it Ralph deserved that Oscar? You be the judge!


	2. Vanellope's Rant

Here's Vanellope's reaction to the Oscar loss. Just for you guys!

* * *

Chapter 2: Vanellope's Rant

Vanellope: (stomps onto the stage) Sup?

Interviewer #1: Hello, Vanellope. How are you?

Vanellope: Really pissed, that's for sure.

Interviewer #1: I'm sorry that you lost the Oscar for Best Animated Feature for 'Wreck-it-Ralph'. Can you comment on this?

Vanellope: Oh, yeah. I think this is totally unfair that the Academy shuns us out for that category. I mean, how can 'Brave' be the clear winner instead of us? Everything about Wreck-it-Ralph screamed 'Oscar-worthy'; the story, the humor, the message...how the (bleep) can the Oscars look down on us like we're pieces of Disney (bleep)?

Interviewer #2: Ralph was just here a few minutes ago about how he didn't make a big deal about losing the Oscar.

Vanellope: That's stinkface for ya. It may not bother him, but it definitely bothers me.

Interviewer #2: So, we saw your face on the camera when the announcer said that 'Brave' won the Oscar for Best Animated Feature over you guys and you seemed very upset over this. True or false?

Vanellope: Very true. I felt like I wanted to get a bow and arrow and aim it at those pieces of Pixar (bleep) for shunning us out.

Interviewer #3: Are you planning to attend the afterparty?

Vanellope: Why would I want to attend the (bleep)ing Oscar afterparty after what they did? I'm spreading the word to the cast of Wreck it Ralph for my own Anti-Oscar afterparty because it just ain't fair that we lost to Pixar. And after this, we're gonna call a super boycott against the Academy and everyone can pretty much bash them on Twitter.

Interviewer #4: Vanellope, is there a sequel in store for 'Wreck-It-Ralph'?

Vanellope: Let's hope so. The sequel will be twice as awesome as the first, will be a bigger success and we'll kick Pixar's ass at the Oscars and the first thing I'll say...who's taking the gold home now? Suck it, Pixar! (laughing)

Interviewer #3: But aren't you at least honored to be nominated?

Vanellope: Are you nuts? That's like saying you lost the second round and end up on last place or being called a glitch. I want to write a very strongly worded letter to the Academy with extra curse words that I never used in the movie and tell them that they're nothing but brainless pieces of (bleep_ for letting the Oscar go to 'Brave' instead of us.

Interviewer #3: Most of the nominees that have lost to Pixar, they find it an honor to be nominated with such amazing animnated movies every year.

Vanellope: Well then, they're just a couple of wimps who don't know a real movie when they see it. Pixar's lame and all.

Interviewer #2: But it paved the way for other studios to succeed in different animation fields.

Vanellope: That's true. But still...we would've won if they hadn't have screwed it up so bad. I'm gonna make a little song, dissing the Academy.

Vanellope: (beat boxes)

Yo, Pixar

What are ya, crazy?

There's other good movies

but the Academy's so (bleep)ing lazy

Always one to hog

the spotlight

for too long

Makes me wanna fight

(Bleep) Pixar

and (bleep) the Academy

for putting us in the

less than ordinary

We'll kick you straight

into the balls

when we see you

roll down like Roman falls

Vanellope: (giggles) That was only the little intro version, but I'll pretty much sing it at my afterparty.

Interviewers: (silent)

Vanellope: Okay then...see ya! And also...(bleep) Pixar!

* * *

How's this? Hope ya like! Wreck it Ralph did win a Kids Choice Awards recetnly...so that's good.


End file.
